Stein's Love Letter
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: Stein tries writing a love letter to Marie due to Spirit's advice. When He hands it to her, things get awkward and creepy. One-Shot.


**I keep imagining this image, and it won't go away -.- soooo...LETS WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT IT! :D**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. All I need to do is become rich and buy the anime from the company! :D Threatening them with weapons works too :3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Spirit kept trying to convince Stein to give Marie a letter. Spirit always quoted the same thing almost every single time.

_'If you want to get in her pants, give her a letter and confess your love already! After that, wait a few hours, then drag her to bed!' - Spirit_

Maka usually ended his ranting with a book to the head. It was a very odd thing that she always seemed to be there whenever he said that. It was Stein's luck that Maka was always there.

As for Marie, he thought about giving her a letter or confession many times, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The only advice Stein wouldn't take from Spirit was the _'get in her pants, then drag her to bed'_part.

He had always thought that love letters were cheesy and ridiculous. He also thought of what would happen if he gave Marie one.

First, he would lose the title of the toughest and most emotionless guy in the Academy. Stein could only imagine what Marie would do.

_**Stein's**** Mind**_

_"STEIN GAVE ME A LETTER! HE GAVE ME A LOVE LETTER!" Marie yelled as she ran the halls of the DWMA._

_She was getting weird looks in the halls. "AZUSA! AZUSA! I GOT A LOVE LETTER FROM STEIN!"_

"Let me see." Just as Azusa reached out for the letter, Marie pulled it back, and gave her a look that clearly read 'I will murder you if you touch this letter'. A few minutes later, Marie found herself in the Death Room, shoving her letter in Lord Death's Face, literally.

"LORD DEATH! STEIN GAVE ME A LOVE LETTER!"

"That's great Marie, but can you please keep that thing away from my face?"

"IT IS NOT A

'THING'!"

**Reality  
**  
Stein knew it was risky, but he had to do it sometime, or Spirit would just annoy him. Probably for the rest of his life. He wasn't thrilled about the letter, but he started working on it anyways.

* * *

The next day, Stein told himself he would give it to Marie after his class. As he continued teaching the E.A.T class about kishin souls, he caught Black*Star tossing letters back and forth between him and Maka.

_'Hey Maka, guess what I saw through Stein's window last night!" - Black*Star's letter_

_'What did you see?' - Maka's Letter_

_'Stein was writing a love letter to Marie! HA! I told you I was more awesome than that screw head doctor!' - Black*Star's letter_

_'No you aren't. And if you are going to bother someone, choose Soul or Patty!' - Maka's Letter_

Stein decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing. He continued writing on the chalkboard until he noticed Black*Star passing notes to someone else. He decided to ignore that as well. He wanted to keep a good attitude until the class was over.

_'Hey Summer, guess what I caught Stein doing in his house last night!" - Black*Star's Letter_

'He was writing a love letter to Marie. Pretty damn funny if you ask me!' -Summer's Letter

'How did you know that?' - Black*Star's Letter

'Me and Patty came with you, don't you remember?' - Summer's Letter

'Oh yeah. Wanna spread his secret to the whole school?' - Black*Star's Letter

'TOTALLY!' - Summer's Letter

The bell rang, and Stein ran out the door before any of the students, leaving his special chair behind. Not a smart Idea.

Summer poked Black*Star's shoulder and gave him a hammer. After that, she pointed at the chair. They both nodded and started destroying it.

* * *

Stein rushed to Marie.

"Oh, Stein, did you need something?"

Stein didn't say a word as he handed her the piece of paper stored in his coat.

_Dear Marie,  
_  
_I love you. If I could, I would cut out your heart and keep it in a jar for the rest of my life._

Marie always wanted Stein to confess somehow, but...This was just creepy. She wasn't even sure what to say. Marie couldn't find a way to respond, so she pulled out a clean piece of paper. She wrote:

_I love you too, but try writing something a little less...creepy._

* * *

**I truly think Stein would write this. I truly do. And If I were in the anime...I WOULD TELL EVERYONE!**


End file.
